


Let Me Be Your Fantasy

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rule 63, Sin-Mas 2020, Voyeurism, anal slut Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When Liam doubles back to the locker room for his homework, he did not expect to see his Alpha and Stiles intertwined in a way that would fuel his fantasies for weeks after.Sin-Mas 2020 Day 11
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sin-Mas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Kudos: 108





	Let Me Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Title From ‘Fantasy’ by Danny Fernandes

Liam stretched his arms above his head as he walked down the hall of the empty school, he was pleasantly sore from their pack’s version of lacrosse practice. Liam had meant to go with the others, but he had forgotten his homework in the locker room so he had to double back for it. 

Liam was just about to open the door to the locker room when his heightened senses caught on something that sounded like a moan straight out of porn and the familiar scents of Scott and Stiles. Liam gnawed on his bottom lip and slowly turned the door handle, letting the door swing open just a few inches. Liam’s heart was loud in his chest as he peered inside and the sounds of skin hitting skin rang in his ears. 

Liam felt his cock stir in his gym shorts and he grabbed himself on instinct as his lips parted with a silent gasp at the sight of Stiles being bent over one of the benches in the locker room by Scott.

“Come on Scotty, you know watching you being all true Alpha gets me going,” Stiles whined even as Scott all but tore her shirt open, allowing her bare breasts to bounce free. Liam swallowed hard to stop himself from groaning at the sight of Stiles’ perky tits and rosy nipples hardening in the air of the locker room. 

“Oh I know, you’re so damn wet.” Scott chuckled fondly as if they have had this conversation before as he groped her breasts from behind, teasing her nipples as he sucked a mark on her neck possessively. 

Liam realized he was rubbing the front of his crotch as he watched the two in such an intimate position. Liam should be walking away, he should be shutting the door and booking it down the hall, he really shouldn’t be watching this.

Yet the moment Liam saw Scott push Stiles’ jeans and soaked panties down around her thighs, exposing her dripping cunt Liam knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Instead, he shoved his hand down his shorts to grasp his cock tightly. 

“I know you love my pussy Scotty, but we don’t have condoms so you know what that means right?” Stiles wiggled her hips even as Scott teased her wet folds with his fingers while working his pants down around his thighs to match Stiles. 

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll fuck your greedy cunt when we get home, but for now I’ll fill your pretty little ass with my cum.” Scott chuckled as he spat on his hand and pumped his erection a few times. Liam pumped his cock as well, unable to look away as Scott adjusted Stiles' stance in a familiar motion and Liam’s breath caught in his throat as Stiles had to bit hard on her lip to muffle her wail as Scott slammed his cock into her ass. Scott’s head fell back and he let out a low moan as he rotated his hips, forcing his cock deeper into her ass. 

Liam had never seen a girl take it in the ass outside of porn, let alone like it as much as Stiles did. Stiles was forced forward, breasts swaying and bouncing as Scott thrust into her from before, her face going slack with pleasure and mouth falling open as she panted for breath and mewled happily. 

“Scott, Scott, fuck, come on, fuck me harder… Alpha,” Stiles all but purred the last word and let out a happy moan when Scott growled behind her, tangling a hand in her hair and yanking her into an arch as he pounded into her harder than before. 

Liam was throbbing in his hand, leaking steadily over his fingers and staining his shorts but fuck he couldn’t help himself. This was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He will admit that he had a crush on both Stiles and Scott and seeing them like this together was mind-blowing. 

“Yes, yes, fuck Scott!” Stiles whined as she reached behind her to grab Scott’s hip to urge him to fuck her ass harder as his hand slipped between her thighs and fingers entered her wet cunt with a lewd noise. 

“Stiles,” Scott growled, eyes glowing Alpha red as he held her in place as he fucked her relentlessly. Stiles whined, head-turning to the side and the two kissed messily as Liam was treated to the sight of Stiles’ gushing over Scott’s fingers as she came just from Scott fucking her ass. Scott answering snarl was smothered by Stiles’ lips as he slammed into her ass.

Liam could see their tongues twist together as they kissed. Stiles moaned as Scott pushed her back down so she was bent over the bench, her breasts dangling low again as he pulled out of her ass. Liam bit his tongue hard to stop himself from groaning as he came over his fist as he watched Scott’s cum drip down Stiles’ thighs, clearly from her ass that Liam could only imagine was puffy and loose after that rough, quick fuck. 

Liam took a few silent steps back, wiping his release off on his shorts and with one last darting look into the locker room, took off down the hall and out of the school. He would take the fail on his homework for what he just witnessed, he would have day-dream material for weeks thanks to that display. Liam was so focused on not getting caught as he booked it out of the school that he didn’t hear Scott’s chuckle and Stiles’ fond words about ‘inviting him to join next time’.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
